


Love & War: Chronicles of the Homefront Warrior

by CW2K



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Betrayal, Dimension Travel, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Humor, Revenge, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: I created the Love & War series on Fanfiction several years ago, but 2021 is rapidly approaching, and since I can't import the series from Fanfiction, I'll remake it here, but this time, I'm putting everything together (plus new scenes, minus the spinoffs) from MK9 to MK11 and its Aftermath expansion. This will be the biggest Love & War story for 2021 since Legacies. Also, The Disciples, created by my wonderful friend, ReptileMistessQueen, will be featured in this story as well.
Relationships: Jade & Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Jade (Mortal Kombat)/Original Male Character(s), Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage, Tanya/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multi Game Fandoms





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts), [ReptileMistressQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love & War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/683236) by CW2K. 



Introduction

* * *

As stated in the summary, this will be the biggest project I have here on AO3. There will be new features I will list here.

* * *

_Character Backgrounds: Short info of the characters in each chapter._

* * *

_Character Flashbacks: Depending on the situation, characters will have flashbacks of past or future events._

* * *

_Combat Commentary: The battles that take place will have in-depth analysis in terms of fighting style as well as strengths and weaknesses._

* * *

_Skits: Scenes that are instrumental between chapters outside of combat._

* * *

_Facials and Voice Action: Inspired by MK11, characters will have facials of actual people and voice acting from real people too._

* * *

I am looking forward to rewrite nearly 5 years of dedicated work I've put it all into this new project. Coming 1/2/21


	2. Cast of Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cast of character based on facial of real people as well as voice action.

Johnny Cage 

* * *

Facial: Colin Ryan Voice: Andrew Bowen

* * *

* * *

Jade

* * *

Facial: Alexis Gaube Voice: Meia Lee

* * *

* * *

Kano

* * *

Facial: Derek Pratt Voice: JB Blanc

* * *

* * *

Kitana

* * *

Facial: Kaprice Imperial Voice: Kari Wahlgren

* * *

* * *

Sheeva

* * *

Facial: Nik Stewart Voice: Vanessa Marshall

* * *

* * *

Sub-Zero

* * *

Facial: Tony Chung Voice: Steve Blum

* * *

* * *

Raiden

* * *

Facial: Richard Epcar Voice: Richard Epcar

* * *

* * *

Mileena

* * *

Facial: Kaprice Imperial Voice: Karen Strassmen

* * *

* * *

Ermac

* * *

Facial: Jamieson Price Voice: Jamieson Price

* * *

* * *

Tanya

* * *

Facial: Jennifer Hale Voice: Jennifer Hale

* * *

* * *

Sindel

* * *

Facial: Ashley Heller Voice: Mara Junot

* * *

* * *

Cassie Cage

* * *

Facial: Christina Eenigenberg Voice: Erica Lindbeck

* * *

* * *

Jacqui Briggs

* * *

Facial: Christina Jones Voice: Meganlyn Echikuwoke

* * *

* * *

Stryker

* * *

Facial: John Cena Voice: John Cena

* * *

* * *

Kabal

* * *

Facial: David Lodge Voice: Jonathan Cahill

* * *

* * *

Shao Kahn

* * *

Facial: Stephen Scalabrino Voice: Ike Amadi

* * *

* * *

Skarlet

* * *

Facial: Beata Pozniak Voice: Stevie DelFelice

* * *

* * *

Reptile

* * *

Facial: Steve Blum Voice: Steve Blum

* * *

* * *

Noob Saibot

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Sean Chiplock

* * *

* * *

Baraka

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Steve Blum

* * *

* * *

Li Mei

* * *

Facial: Kelly Hu Voice: Kelly Hu

* * *

* * *

D'Vorah

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Kelly Hu

* * *

* * *

Takeda

* * *

Facial: Perry Shen Voice: Perry Shen

* * *

* * *

Kung Jin

* * *

Facial: Johnny Yong Boch Voice: Johnny Yong Boch

* * *

* * *

Sonya Blade

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Ronda Rousey

* * *

* * *

Geras

* * *

Facial: Brandon Green Voice: Dave B. Mitchell

* * *

* * *

Cetrion

* * *

Facial: Jennifer McConnough Voice: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

* * *

* * *

Kollector

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Andrew Morgado

* * *

* * *

Erron Black

* * *

Facial: Justin Tobias Jenkins Voice: Troy Baker

* * *

* * *

Quan Chi

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Ronald M. Banks

* * *

* * *

Havik

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Paul St. Peter

* * *

* * *

Reiko

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: David Beron

* * *

* * *

Tremor

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Fred Tatasciore

* * *

* * *

Jackson "Jax" Briggs

* * *

Facial: Isreal Idonije Voice: William Christopher Stevens

* * *

* * *

Kotal Kahn

* * *

Facial: David Hicks Voice: Phil Lamarr

* * *

* * *

Shang Tsung

* * *

Facial: Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa Voice: Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa

* * *

* * *

Scorpion

* * *

Facial: Nico Millado Voice: Ron Yuan

* * *

* * *

Liu Kang

* * *

Facial: Youngtax Lee Voice: Matthew Yang King

* * *

* * *

Kung Lao

* * *

Facial: Tian Shuai Voice: Sunil Malhotra

* * *

* * *

Sareena

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Danielle Nicolette

* * *

* * *

Cyrax

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Ike Amadi

* * *

* * *

Sektor

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Dave B. Mitchell

* * *

* * *

Smoke

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Ken Lally

* * *

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Steve Blum

* * *

* * *

Frost

* * *

Facial: Sydney Card Voice: Sara Cravens

* * *

* * *

Fujin

* * *

Facial: Matthew Yang King Voice: Andrew Moore

* * *

* * *

Goro

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Vic Chao

* * *

* * *

Kintaro

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Rhassan Orange

* * *

* * *

Kronika

* * *

Facial: Breck Gambill Voice: Jennifer Hale

* * *

* * *

Ferra/Torr

* * *

Facial: N/A on both Voice: Fred Tatasciore (Torr) & Tara Strong (Ferra)

* * *

* * *

Nightwolf

* * *

Facial: N/A Voice: Daniel Lujan

* * *

* * *

Chris Jones

* * *

Created by CW2K Facial: Chris Watkins Voice: Eminem

* * *

* * *

Melody Jones

* * *

Created by CW2K Facial: Zoe Saldana Voice: Zoe Saldana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Sadly, some characters have no facial acting. My OCs have their facial and voice action too including yours truly. ;)


	3. Prologue: He Must Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my premiere of Love & War: Chronicles of the Homefront Warrior, 5 years in the making since I introduced the series on Fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the prologue in the aftermath of the final battle. Story begins Saturday.

_Southland Craters of Edenia_

* * *

**"Mortal Kombat has always been, and always will be."**

* * *

"For millenia, the tournament was the epicenter of an eternal struggle between the forces of light and darkness. Some used the tournament for conquest, while others seek vengeance, power, wealth or immortality. Many times, each individual threat was vanquished. But at this point, the very fabric of the realms has reached its breaking point, when good and evil collided in the craters in the Southlands of Edenia. There, as foretold by Delia, a Edenian sorceress, all of the kombatants from all the realms have engaged in a war that fuelled their insatiable bloodlust. If left unchecked, the intensity of this battle will rip apart the fabric of reality and bring about the apocalypse."

* * *

"As the battle raged on, a pyramid rose. Curiousity got the better of the kombatant upon seeing an elemental flame, enticing them to get to fight to the top. That elemental is known as Blaze, created by Delia for the purpose of monitoring the realms. During his quest, he was captured by the holy men of Onaga, the Dragon King, and enslaved him with mystical incantations, erasing his memories. He was to serve as a guardian of the Great Dragon Egg. When the egg has hatched and Onaga was reborn, Blaze was freed to continue his quest. He feared, as he progressed, that the warriors have become too powerful, to the point when it was time execute the second phase of his quest, which was to awaken the sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon, on a perilous journey. But Daegon was awaked prematurely. However, Taven was chosen to succeed Argus by defeating Blaze and attain full godhood, granting one of two scenarios: Strip the kombatants of their powers or destroy them all. He would save the realms regardless of the outcome."

* * *

"But that revelation never came. The war took a gruesome toll on the kombatants. All of them, including Taven, had perished, save two. The Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, and the God of Thunder, Raiden. After a grueling battle, Shao Kahn defeated Raiden, therefore consolidating his newfound power after slaying Blaze."

* * *

"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?" Shao Kahn laughs as he picks up Raiden.

* * *

"Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles no longer." Shao Kahn punches Raiden back and forth across the face and tosses him on the other side of the pyramid. As he flew, his blue amulet flew off his chest just before he landed face first. Shao Kahn stalks him with his hammer pulsing with green energy.

* * *

"They masquerade as dragons, but are merely toothless worms. (stomps on Raiden's chest) My venom spreads."

* * *

Shao Kahn's body pulses with energy, further confirming that he had acquired godlike power from Blaze. "It is the end of things. Armageddon."

* * *

"STOP!"

* * *

Shao Kahn picks him up. "It is done. Your time has passed."

* * *

Shao threw Raiden across the pyramid again, in a location where his amulet was when he was tossed the first time. It appeared to have been shattered.

* * *

"Ages wasted in foolish resistance," Shao continued as Raiden collected the pieces of his amulet. "Now is the dawn of my rule."

* * *

Raiden looked at the amulet and spoke in some ancient language.

* * *

"Yes. Pray to the worms, Raiden, as your world ends."

* * *

Shao Kahn prepares for the finishing blow as Raiden says his final words before the hammer smashes his head.

* * *

_"HE MUST WIN..."_


	4. The Tournament Begins (Johnny Cage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! As an added incentive, some scenes throughout the story (as seen in Legacies on Fanfiction) will have completely new scenes. The first example is here in this chapter.  
> 
> 
>   
>  JOHNNY CAGE  
>    
>  "An Hollywood actor, Johnny Cage's career peaked at 28. He entered the Mortal Kombat tournament for the publicity, and to show the world that he doesn't rely on special effects. Little does he know is that the tournament is an rigged setup, an eqivocation to a much greater evil."  
>    
>  REPTILE  
>    
>  "The last of his kind, Syzoth, aka Reptile's realm of Zaterra was destroyed by Shao Kahn millions of years ago. He has since made Outworld his home, serving the emperor faithfully until he can find a way to restore his race."  
>    
>  BARAKA  
>    
>  "Baraka is a Tarkata, a nomadic race from Outworld. His retractible arm blades make him one of Shao Kahn's deadliest warriors, even more so against Earthrealm."

_"IT HAS BEGUN!" - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa from the 1995 Mortal Kombat film_

* * *

_CW2K PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS_

* * *

_Love & War: Chronicles of the Homefront Warrior_

* * *

With Raiden dead, visions of various events in the past, with Liu Kang's victory, 1 with Shang Tsung, 2 wi th Shao Kahn and 1 with Shinnok, his death by Shang Tsung 5 years later, the return of Onaga, the Dragon Ki n g and finally the final battle of Armageddon, which ended with Shao Kahn's victory and Raiden's demise. Now, we see Raiden awaken from this vision. 

* * *

"Lord Raiden, what's wrong?" Liu Kang asks.

* * *

"Strange visions." Raiden looked at his blue amulet. It was cracked in several places.

* * *

"Your amulet."

* * *

"It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins."

* * *

A congregation of monks walk toward them. We are on the island of Shang Tsung, his courtyard where it all began. We see Sonya Blade of the Special Forces, movie star Johnny Cage, a man in a blue garb named Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clans of assassins and thieves, joined by his comrades, Cyrax and Sektor in their human forms. We have Nightwolf, a warrior of the Matoka, watching cautiously. Baraka of the Tarkata stand guard. We also see a young man in a uniform consisting of a black muscle shirt with a HW logo and a name tag that says 'C. Jones' on it, covered by a green camo open short sleeve shirt, dog tags, black headband with an HW logo on it, brown hair, 5'8", 135lbs, brown hair, blue eyes and lightly muscular. He sees Shang Tsung, followed by two women. One in blue is Kitana of Edenia, and one in green is Jade also from Edenia. We have the sorceror Quan Chi with Scorpion of the former Shirai Ryu. And now, ladies and gentlemen, here's your host of Mortal Kombat, Shang Tsung!

* * *

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some of you have come here on your own, while others arrived here by chance."

* * *

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage," he said to Sonya who was not in the mood to be hit on at the moment.

* * *

"(Annoyed) Good for you."

* * *

"What? Massive Strike? Citizen Cage? Ninja Mime? None of those ring a bell?"

* * *

"Kano." Sonya's eyes caught a man with a silver metal plate on his right eye and his right eye was replaced with what appears to be a laser system. Shang Tsung continues.

* * *

"You will compete in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the 10th after 9 consecutive victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will have one final challenge: Me!"

* * *

"That old geezer," Cage scoffed. "They might as well give me the belt right now. They have belts, right?"

* * *

Shang Tsung cleared his throat behind him.

* * *

"How did you...?"

* * *

"Appearances can be deceiving. (Shang Tsung levitates back to his throne) Our first match will be Johnny Cage."

* * *

Johnny steps to the courtyard. "Alright. Who's it gonna be?"

* * *

"Reptile!" There's your answer. Reptile appears via camoflauge in his MK1 garb. He somersaults to the arena.

* * *

"Nice stunt. Who's your agent?"

* * *

"Begin!"

* * *

"It's showtime!"

* * *

"An Hollywood actor, Johnny Cage's career peaked at 28. He entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to prove to the world that he doesn't rely on special effects and to increase his marketability. But this tournament, little does he know, is a rigged setup, a small equivocation to a much darker evil."

* * *

"The last of the Zaterran race, Reptile's realm of Zaterran was destroyed by Shao Kahn long ago, and since then, he served the emperor faithfully, even with knowledge of his existence as the last and only Zaterran. He does so until he can discover a way to restore his race."

* * *

The fight begins. Johnny Cage has considerable skills as a martial artist, as evidenced in his films. He has several unique moves, including his Shadow Kick, which propels Cage forward striking the chest. His Rising Star has Cage going up in an uppercut. Because of his power of the gods, he can launch plasmic bolts at his opponent, high and low. And we all know Cage likes to punch people in the nuts, stunning them for a free hit. His Shadow Kick is avoidable if you're fast enough in your jump, but his Rising Star contradicts this as it is an anti-air. Johnny also has a Flip Kick that can be linked in combos, but it's not safe to use randomly unless done in combos or as a anti-air. His Nut Punch can be used to avoid incoming projectiles, stunning the enemy, though it never works on female characters (It does, starting in MK9). Cage can also charge his Shadow moves, his kick, his flip and his uppercut for greater effect as well as some of his combos. His Charge Palm is also chargable and leads to combos but is unsafe as charging moves leave you vulnerable. His Flick Kick is a popup for juggles. It's fast and easy but the recovery is slow.

* * *

As for Reptile, he has two projectile options, his Force Ball and his acid. His force ball projectiles can be either slow or fast, great for combos. Like Sub-Zero, Reptile has a slide too. Another advantage is his speed. Along with his slide, he can run fast past his opponent and nail them with his elbow. Even more advantageous is his ability to turn invisible. This allows Reptile to strike without the fear of reprisals, but if he is struck, he's visible again. Even with these advantages, his projectiles are blockable like most projectiles. His combos are quick, and juggling with Reptile is easy when his forceballs are used as linkers. Speed is Reptile's go-to, but safe attacks, good pressure and patience is a good combination with Reptile.

* * *

Johnny jumps over Reptile's fast forceball with a jump punch, his Flick Kick, two jabs, enhanced plasmic bolts shooting two of them and his Shadow Kick. Reptile uses his Elbow Dash and follows up with another fast forceball to stop Johnny's advance. Cage blocks it. Reptile tries his dash but gets parried, and Cage punches him in the nuts 3 times, then leaps up and smashes his elbow on Reptile's spine, causing a good bounce for a Shadow Kick to seal the deal.

* * *

"He got caged. Oh yea, I'm so pretty. Liu Kang, Sonya, Raiden and the soldier looked on in disgust.

* * *

Johnny taunts the spectators. "I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out..." He gets to Sonya. "And I'm taking you out... to dinner."

* * *

"Your next opponent, Mr. Cage, is Baraka," Tsung announced. Baraka comes to the arena.

* * *

"Nice makeup," Cage said. "But is it really necessary?

* * *

Baraka unsheaths his arm blades.

* * *

"Whoa!

* * *

"My blades will find your heart."

* * *

"Baraka is a Tarkata, a nomadic race of warriors from Outworld. He joined Shao Kahn's armies on his eventual acquisition of Earthrealm. A crossbreed between the demons of the Netherrealm and Outworld denizens, the most distinct characteristic is his retractable blades that extend from his arms, as well as his unpredictable nature of savagery."

* * *

Unlike the Reptile battle, Baraka's blades can be a problem if you're not careful. He has many moves involving his blades. He can spin around, which may serve as a anti-jump, stab multiple times which is another anti-jump. He can rush you down in a charge with his blades, which is not safe when blocked. His combos are a bit slow, but he can get beneficial damage from juggles and linkers.

* * *

Johnny needed to put cockiness aside for this fight, otherwise he'll become Baraka's next meal. He and the Tarkatan exchange blows, with Baraka getting two good shots to Johnny's face, with a roundhouse follow-up but Johnny splits and punches him in the balls, then punches him with a charged punch, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Those blades! Dude, my producers gotta meet you. We're doing Tommy Scissorfists, and..."

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. Cage," Tsung announced. "Now, FINISH HIM!"

* * *

"Finish him? Yeah, right."

* * *

"Kill him!"

* * *

Cage looks around and all eyes were on him, realizing the gravity of the situation.

* * *

"Whoa! I'm not gonna kill anyone."

* * *

"(Disappointed) Very well. (Stands up) The tournament will resume at dawn."

* * *

And everyone left to go about their day.

* * *

"You fought well, Johnny Cage," said Raiden, with Liu Kang and the soldier with him.

* * *

"Thanks. Nice hat."

* * *

"You should be more respectful to Lord Raiden," Liu Kang said. "He's the God of Thunder, the protector of Earthrealm..."

* * *

"Look, I don't know what kind of roleplaying you guys are into, but count me out."

* * *

"This tournament is more than just personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm."

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Your last opponent was Tarkatan," Raiden replied. "He was born with those blades."

* * *

"(Sarcastically) Yeah, those things are real."

* * *

The guards carry Baraka away as Raiden explained further. "He represents Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Shao Kahn will come one step closer to absorbing our with his."

* * *

"Outworld. Ok."

* * *

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself. If we lose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all.

* * *

"Dunn dunn duuun! Look, I'm a actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this 'emperor' is really a threat, call the military."

* * *

The soldier clears his throat.

* * *

"Sorry, dude, but you don't count."

* * *

"This is Chris Jones of the Homefront Warriors. He has joined us in the tournament," Raiden explained.

* * *

"You a thug or something?"

* * *

"I'm a tactician," Chris said, explaining further. "The Homefront Warriors were created by the Special Forces at the request of the U.S. government. We excel the same way except we do espionage, hostage situations, bomb defusement, firearms, food and medical supplies, guerrilla tactics and more."

* * *

"That's all well and good," Johnny said, unconvinced. "Me? I got a date with a blonde. Ciao."

* * *

Johnny walks away.

* * *

"What do you see in him?" Liu Kang asked.

* * *

"He is a hero, Liu Kang," Raiden said. "Though he may not yet know it."

* * *

"I don't see it," Chris disagreed.

* * *

"And why are you here, Chris?" Liu Kang asks.

* * *

"There is a terrorist at work here. His name is Kano. I was sent here by my commander, who Kano killed recently."

* * *

Unknown to them, the green clad warrior, Jade, was watching from afar.

* * *

"I'm hunting him down because he killed... my wife and adopted daughter..."

* * *

Jade's eyes widened at the horror Chris had revealed.

* * *

"He lost his family... to a scoundrel..."


	5. The Pit

Meanwhile at night, Johnny finds Sonya trying to get in contact with her SF team on a bridge known collectively as the pit.  
  
"Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."  
  
"You again? Look, I got serious problems. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star."  
  
"C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wondering around this freak show alone."  
  
Sonya sighed and walked away until Johnny grabbed her arm. "Look, baby. I can't let you run loose without an escort."  
  
For that, he earned a punch in the gut and a left cross to the face. "I don't need an escort and I for damn sure ain't your baby!"  
  
Considering the current location, which is famous for knocking your opponents off to their deaths with just a simple uppercut, it wouldn't be wise to fight here, but Johnny and Sonya did with Johnny defeating her.  
  
"Not bad for a..." He extends his hand but Sonya swapped it away.  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you to your... 'problems.'"  
  
"Good idea!" Kano came from behind and threw Johnny off the bridge.

"Now that he has softened you up, it's my turn."  
  
"Ain't man enough to fight fair?"  
  
"I don't do fair."  
  
From afar, Chris finds Kano zapping Sonya with his laser eye. He sees Johnny hanging under the bridge. He silently made him to him but Johnny leaps up back to the bridge.  
  
"Step away from the woman. Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is, I AM the special effects."  
  
As Johnny and Kano fight, Chris waited. It wasn't long until Johnny defeated him. "Put that on the barby... shrimp..." Chris facepalmed. Johnny extended his hand again, but this time, she accepted it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Who was that guy anyway?"  
  
"His name is Kano. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation, big time arms dealers. It turns out he was their leader and gave us the runaround. A lot of our guys got killed because of him."  
  
"So that's no costume? You're actually military?"  
  
"Special Forces."  
  
"Get out. So you know about the 'threat to Earth' thing? Raiden called in the cavalry."  
  
"Raiden? No idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I do."  
  
Chris approaches them.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"You know him?" Johnny asked.  
  
"This is Chris Jones of the Homefront Warriors. He joined me to find my C.O. He is somewhere on this island. Thanks again, Cage..."  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You two aren't dating, are you?"  
  
"No," Chris replied. "I hardly ever dated since my wife died... by Kano's hand. My adopted daughter, too."  
  
"Dude, that's..."  
  
"We'll talk about that later," Sonya said. "Right now, we need to find my C.O." Chris and Sonya left with Johnny looking at her with anticipation. Then he realized...  
  
"Aw, damn. I forgot to get her name!"


	6. Rescue Mission (Chris & Sonya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SONYA BLADE
> 
> "An decorated officer of the Special Forces, Sonya braved the Mortal Kombat tournament. She and her C.O., Major Jackson Briggs, were in hot pursuit of Kano, leader of the Black Dragon terrorist organization, who falsely served as an informant."
> 
> CHRIS JONES
> 
> "Commander of the Homefront Warriors, a vigilant military and police conglamorate created by the U.S. government to assist the Special Forces and other agencies when needed. Similar to Sonya in many respects due to their military standing and with a similar goal: Capturing Kano, with his purpose being somewhat different; vengeance for his wife and adopted daughter after a nonexistent undercover sting operation involving illegal drug distrbution in Cuba resulted in their deaths."
> 
> BI-HAN
> 
> "Known as Sub-Zero of the legendary Lin Kuei. Notorious for his exceptional skill in cryomancy, Sub-Zero is a force to be reckoned with. Two years ago, he saved Earthrealm after rectifying a grim error involving Shinnok's amulet. His exploits caught Shang Tsung's interest and was invited to participate in Mortal Kombat."

Chris and Sonya explored what it appears to be a prison and a lair combined. Prisoners rotting flesh hanging from rusty hooks, enough to make you lose your lunch.  
  
"Oh my god." Sonya found Jax in the cell, looking worse for wear, like he was in a big brawl and lost. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"(weakly) Run, girl."  
  
"Sir, we're gonna get you outta here," Chris said as Shang Tsung and two guards showed up.  
  
"Miss Blade, Mr. Jones, you do not disappoint. I was expecting you."  
  
"Let him go," Sonya ordered as Chris attempts to free Jax. "We're not part of your tournament."  
  
"On the contrary. You are very much a kontestant. You will face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins."  
  
Ice materializes in a form of a man, Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero.  
  
"Now you will death's cold embrace."  
  
As we all know, Sub-Zero is best known for his ability to freeze his enemies for a free hit, as well as creating weapons like swords, axes and more. He can create clones to shield him from jumping attacks and can be done in mid-air to catch jumping attacks. Sonya's wrist comm can fire pink bursts of energy, but her legs are what made her more dangerous. If you were caught by them, you'll either get slammed on the other side, which is excellent if you're cornered, or split in half. Sub-Zero usually gets big damage from any combo with a linked ice blast, followed by more combos of choice. He has a double hand move that when charged, by contact it'll freeze the opponent for combos, or if timed right, his X-Ray for 40%. Sonya has some great moves but is considered weak when it comes to combo damage. Sub-Zero's ice projectiles have a small delay in which a teleport can negate it in counters. Even with this disadvantage, Sonya managed to floor the Lin Kuei warrior.  
  
"Done. We're leaving."  
  
Raiden arrived via teleportation. Sonya misinterpreted the situation, thinking he is protecting Shang Tsung. Raiden envelops another vision, one with Liu Kang, staying true to the MK storyline in both timelines, defeats Shang Tsung with the Flying Kick.  
  
"No, you will not challenge Shang Tsung."  
  
"You want some too? Fine by me."  
  
Sonya took advantage of Raiden's reluctance and defeats him. She then grabs him...  
  
"Shield your eyes," Raiden said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shield your eyes."  
  
She did so as a burst of lightning flashes throughout the area, blinding Shang Tsung and the guards. Chris managed to get Jax out of the cell with Sonya supporting him as they left.  
  
"You let them escape," Shang Tsung accuses Raiden.  
  
"You allowed them to escape."  
  
"They will not get far."


	7. Evac Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KITANA  
>    
>  "Princess of Outworld. Kitana actually hails from Edenia, a majestic realm that was overtaken long ago by Shao Kahn. But Kitana was brainwashed and was forced to exist as Shao Kahn's so-called 'daughter.'  
>    
>  JADE  
>    
>  "Like Kitana, Jade also hails from Edenia, but unlike Kitana, Jade was stolen away from her family as a child by Shao Kahn's henchmen during his takeover. She underwent training as an assassin until she earned her position as protector for Kitana. Over time, they became close friends, but their friendship is to be kept a secret... for now."  
>    
>  KANO  
>    
>  "Leader of the Black Dragon terrorist organization, Kano is wanted criminal in over 35 countries. Kano is known for his vulgarity, violent nature and even his resourcefulness when it comes to military weaponry, but trust is something Kano is not accustomed to, as he would betray Earthrealm and even his own allies for personal gain. Let all who cut deals with the devil beware!

At dawn, Chris and Sonya placed Jax on the surface of what it appears to be a garden with a spa of some sort. Sonya contacted the Special Forces HQ for an update on evac, until she was interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"By order of Shang Tsung, no one shall leave the island." It was Jade, joined by Kitana. Chris and Sonya teamed up. Kitana uses her fans in close range and as a projectile. She was a pain in the ass to beat in MK2 especially on Very Hard. I remember playing it for the Sega Genesis in '94 and when I got to her, I lost all my credits! She had a squarewave move similar to Sonya's, except now Sonya uses an Arc Kick and Kitana uses her backside (called Back That Ass Up, a referance to Juvenile's 1999 classic) to knock you down on ground and air. She uses wind control from her fans as a anti-air, which gives her air combo options, but also leaves her vulnerable to projectiles and teleports.  
Jade was an even bigger pain in the ass in the same game, even though having Kitana's moves weren't the only problem, but she was faster. In UMK3, she was given the most nightmarish move that gives so many players so many headaches and sleepless nights: The Shadow Flash! It serves, to me (and I know a lot of you agree with me), as the perfect defensive countermeasure against projectiles. Any attempts at throwing one at her in this state and you will see why Jade is the character you love to hate, with her 42% damage combo. When playing as her, using this to your advantage, you've half-won the match. Sonya cannot use her projectile against Jade and neither can Chris with his gun. Jade has two sets of weapons: Her staff and her glaive. The glaive is her projectile of choice and in MK11, for close range engagements. Her staff is influential not only at clone range but outside of it too. She has a twirling move called Deadly Butterfly, that same twirl used in her damaging combo, that deflects projectiles, and her taunt, Temptation, is actually a parry. One other aspect of Jade is her Eclipse Kick, the same kick Johnny Cage has. She replaced him with this kick in UMK3. Great as a punishment tool combined with her Shadow Flash, but is unsafe when blocked. All in all, I'd say Jade is the driving force of Edenia and one of Mortal Kombat's finest of the three alongside Kitana and Mileena.  
With all that is said and done, Sonya managed to defeat them both with Chris' help.  
  
"Done. We're out of here." The Special Forces forces chopper arrived for evacuation, until a fireball suddenly destroyed it... courtesy of Shang Tsung. "NO! YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
"You have a new challenger," Tsung said as Kano approaches them.  
  
"Pretty boy ain't gonna save ya this time."  
  
Chris saw his chance to take on his family's killer, but he gave the honor to Sonya for another time, in case he escapes capsure and knowing him, he usually does. Kano doesn't have a ounce of discipline when it comes to combat (and pretty much everything else). He has several 'Kanoball' variants: Standard, anti-air and from the air, but it's punishable on block. He fires lasers from his implant and he is quite scary with his knives. He's even more devastating in close range with his command grabs and choke you out if you're not careful. Sonya knows Kano too well to fall for his tricks and floors him.  
  
"You're coming with me." Sonya was about to arrest Kano but a small of fire blocked her path.  
  
"Kano is not your prisoner," Tsung said.  
  
"At least help Jax..." But Shang Tsung just laughed as he, followed by Kano, Kitana and Jade. "Bastard."  
  
"There she is."  
  
Johnny Cage along with Raiden and Liu Kang approaches them. "Oh you found him. 'Sup, Sarge."  
  
Raiden approaches Jax and covered his body.  
  
"What are you..." Sonya began but Johnny assured her.  
  
"He's cool."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Seriously, he's cool."  
  
It didn't take long until Jax's wounds were healed thanks to his lightning.  
  
"That's amazing," he said.  
  
"Told ya," Johnny said. "Turns out he's a god."  
  
"Thank you, Raiden," Sonya acknowledged."  
  
"Gratitude is unnecessary. I have seen, more likes memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."  
  
"What have you foreseen?" Liu Kang asks.  
  
"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible, he destroys all life on Earth, we will all die. I believe these visions can serve as guides to stopping him."  
  
"I'm not worried," said Johnny, confident as usual. "I bet you can win this thing, no problem."   
  
"Unless otherwise challenged, I cannot participate."  
  
"What must be do in the meantime?" Chris asked.  
  
"For now, we must allow the tournament to run its course."  
  
Sonya agreed, "We're with you, Raiden."


End file.
